For You
by mdv
Summary: After Naruto finally brings Sasuke back, Sakura and Sasuke get engaged. Two broken hearts come together in an attempt to ease some of the pain they felt. But one can only go so much without becoming emotionally attached. NaruIno


Summary: After Naruto finally brings Sasuke back, Sakura and Sasuke get engaged. Two broken hearts come together in an attempt to ease some of the pain they felt. But one can only go so much without becoming emotionally attached. [NaruIno

This was the day Uzumaki Naruto dreaded. This was the day he never wanted to arrive. This was the day his best friend and the woman he longed for were getting married. This was the day Sasuke and Sakura were getting married.

She was beautiful, dressed in a white kimono and her hair swept past her shoulders down to her mid-back (she had grown it for this special occasion), then again, when was she not beautiful? When she smiled at Sasuke, his heart shattered into a million pieces. Had she _ever_ smiled at _him_ like that?

For naruto those few minutes when they said their vows were the longest minutes of his life. It was starting to hurt, forcing his lips to curve into that _stupid_ fake smile and maintaining that _awful_ cheerful voice. As soon as the vows were said he rushed out. He couldn't stand it anymore; the smiles, the laughter. _Damn_ it. Couldn't they see he was _hurting_? He walked aimlessly until he sensed a familiar chakra signature.

_Ino_?

Ino didn't even bother turning around. She just felt so dead. She didn't bother to greet Naruto when he sat beside her, opting to let the silence wash over them. It was a comfortable silence and it was comforting because both understood each other's pain.

"I didn't think Sasuke would ever get married" It was the faintest of whispers but that did it. She broke. _It hurt, oh god, it hurt._ She didn't know which one hurt more, Sasuke marrying someone else or losing to Sakura but it didn't matter now.

What mattered now was how the hell did she end up in Naruto's arms with her head buried in his shoulder? Quickly pulling out of his arms she chanced a glance at him.

He just looked so depressed and she had never seen him like that before. Something inside her softened.

"It's okay to cry. I won't tell anyone" she whispered caressing his golden locks.

And cry he did. He cried and cried all those years of pain, leaving him drained.

And that was the beginning of it. That was the beginning of this cycle.

That night both lost their innocence. It should have been one night, one forgotten night, a night that never happened.

She didn't know why, but she always went to him. She hated to see him down. Cheering him up always cheered her up too. Maybe it was that addicting smile and contagious laugh of his. Or maybe she just needed someone to look after, someone whom she can shower her love/care on.

She doesn't know which is true. She only knows that every time she goes, he will always be there waiting for her.

He didn't know why but he always waited for her. He simply loves the way she tries to cheer him up and the fact that even though she was unhappy she always smiled for him. Even though she doesn't succeed sometimes, he admires her for trying. Maybe it was the way her eyes shimmered with emotion or how her smile lit up the room. Or maybe it was just that he needed someone to care for him, someone to shower love on him, to accept him.

He doesn't know which he true. He only knows that every time he waits, she will always come.

Two years later, they have finally gotten over their pain with the help of each other.

She knows that he isn't Sasuke and will never be Sasuke. But you know what? She just doesn't care anymore. He makes her _happy_; he makes her feel _worthy_, something Sasuke could _never_ do. She knows that around him she doesn't have to be the Ino everyone knows: bossy, hot-headed, and the only apprentice of morino ibiki.

Around him she is just Ino.

And that is enough for her.

He knows she isn't Sakura and can never be Sakura. But you know what? He just doesn't give a damn anymore. She makes him _happy_; she makes him feel _loved and cherished, _something Sakura could _never _do. He knows that around her he doesn't have to be the Naruto everyone knows: Hokage-to-be, fun, loving, never sad, and annoying.

Around her he is just naruto.

And that is enough for him.

That is the reason why she is, once again, coming to him, and he is, once again, waiting for her. They meet at the altar. She looks so, so _beautiful, _he can't imagine why chose to notice the girl who never even considered him instead of the girl who is beautiful inside-out standing in front of him. He looks so, so _handsome_, she doesn't know why she chose to chase after a pathetic excuse of a man instead of the real brave man standing in front of her.

They have never felt like this before: overwhelming happiness, overflowing bliss that seemed to block everything else from view. When they lean forward to kiss, he can't stop the _real_ smile that tugs at his lips. She can't help but burst into tears. As he gently kisses away her tears, a chorus of 'awww's fills the air.

She knows that he will always be there for her when she falls and that is why she always comes to him.

He knows that she will always be there to kiss away his sadness and that is why he always waits for her.


End file.
